Kink On Tap 33
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Sarah Dopp (@SarahDopp) **genderfork.com Follow ups *Re: "Brown Teaches Students How to Have Kinky Sex" | rainbows & riding crops *"Sex Not Specified": Victory for Norrie May-Welby « Gender Across Borders Topics *Japan's penis and vagina festivals | Japan Penis | Japanese Vagina *Rethinking Sex Offender Laws for Teenage Sexting | NYTimes.Com *How to sell your underwear online (for up to $75 a pair) | Brokelyn *Resurrected CO "Egg-as-a-Person" Initiative Could Make Ballot | RHRealityCheck.Org *Abusive Men Overestimate the Rate at Which Other Men Abuse : The Curvature *College Freshmen Approve of Gay Marriage More Strongly Than Do All Americans - Students - The Chronicle of Higher Education Notable quotes *"Another witty and incisive remark!" **-- Panelist @ timecode External references * Operation Glass Slipper - Alex Peake's KinkForAll San Francisco presentation (livestream highlight) Chat room quotes *"If you're looking for someone outrageous and special, do something outrageous and special" - Alex of Tactical Corsets [ helio_girl @ 00:16:51 UTC ] *Gee, you are competing against watching the healthcare issue. You win. [ madison13627 @ 00:22:06 UTC ] *Not sure about how I feel about the thought of struggling to carry a giant vagina down a hill...what if someone slipped? I guess there's worse ways to go. [ severebass @ 00:29:29 UTC ] *Also it's important for kids to learn about genital health completely separate from sex. it seems odd that we can't talk about genitals without worrying that we're forcing kids to think about sex. [ jackson37435 @ 00:34:17 UTC ] *So, how do you determine if it's pornographic? I'd worry about getting into deciding which genitals look "discrete" like they do in Australia. [ jackson37435 @ 00:40:45 UTC ] *Intent to arouse? that's also difficult to determine. [ jackson37435 @ 00:42:11 UTC ] *I think there's a distinction between pornography and erotica however - im not sure how the lines could be generally drawn, but when I think "porn" I think more then just arousal. [ severebass @ 00:44:00 UTC ] *Anything can be porn though. People find all kinds of things sexy. [ ohigetit @ 00:44:53 UTC ] *Thats okay, I think me thinking of porn as being more explicit w. the intention to make you cum might just be me being male-centric. [ severebass @ 00:45:00 UTC ] *There's a quote that says that anything you look at while you're masturbating is pornography, so by that definition, the ceiling counts. [ jackson37435 @ 00:47:51 UTC ] *That's very personal thing... you cannot judge how we perceive actions. [ madison13627 @ 00:52:10 UTC ] *Abuse, by either side, is more cultural than global. [ madison13627 @ 01:10:30 UTC ] *Control and abuse are two COMPLETELY different thing. [ pavo734 @ 01:12:44 UTC ] *The notion of asserting control is at the core of monotheism. [ madison13627 @ 01:26:20 UTC ] *There are also studies that show that people also read married people as more socially adjusted and responsible than non-married people. [ jackson37435 @ 01:28:47 UTC ] *Marriage is the most CONSERVATIVE institution in the world! So ironic that they don'twant gay people to do it. [ mrmadman @ 01:30:42 UTC ] Additional links *Personhood Colorado - Troubling proposal by anti-choice activists to define "person" as beginning from conception, potentially granting fertilized embryos the right to own property, among other things. *On Marriage - tailsteak.com